The Power of Knowing
by crystalcloud
Summary: OneShot: Draco gives Hermione a visit during the summer holidays, but why? Does anyone have the answers to their burning questions? Please R&R!


Hey everyone, I've decided to do another DMHG fic and see how it goes. I hope you all like it! Please read and don't forget to review!

Crystalcloud

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione woke up after a pleasant dream of her and a handsome boy…with platinum blonde hair and a beautifully sculpted body…

He was so much like… DRACO MALFOY?

With a start, Hermione sat up and glanced around her room as though she expected the arrogant prick to be here watching her.

She tried to swallow her sigh of relief when all she saw was the familiar surroundings of her bedroom.

The summer holidays had been a pleasant break from the usual stress of school and study, but for some reason, Hermione wished school would start.

She had been dreaming of him for a week now. For no reason at all, he had strolled calmly into her dreams and continued to tease and taunt her while she was most vulnerable.

"Hermione? Are you awake dear?" Her mother knocked gently on her bedroom door.

"Yes mum, I'm up. I'll be down in a moment." She got out of bed and looked around for some clothes to put on. Just as she was reaching for a top her mother's voice broke through the doorway again.

"There is someone here it see you, he was most persistent." There was something like laughter in her voice but Hermione found nothing funny with the situation.

"He?" She gingerly picked up the peach-coloured top and looked towards the door.

"Yes, a young boy, about your age I believe. He told me that he goes to school with you." Her mother continued pleasantly.

"I-I'll be right down." Hermione mumbled. She changed into a pair of jeans and made her way downstairs slowly as though walking towards a monster.

In a way, it was a monster. A tall, slender, blonde monster…

"Granger." Malfoy's voice was smooth and calm, that of someone totally in control of the situation.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" He inclined his head slowly and smirked in that familiar way which made Hermione want to hex his face off.

"I came here to see you." Came the cool reply.

A long tense silence followed. Hermione looked into his blue-grey eyes and tried to search out any hint of malice; of a trick at hand.

From the kitchen came the sounds of breakfast preparation and the low mumble of conversation between her parents. Hermione thought quickly and grabbed Malfoy's sleeve, dragging him outside into the front yard.

Her home was a modest one with a pretty garden maintained by her mother. Malfoy thought otherwise.

"Honestly Granger, how much smaller can this place be? You step out of your front door and everyone can see every move you make."

Hermione shot him a glare, "I don't care what you think about anything Malfoy."

He smirked at her before stepping off the porch and gazing into the distance as though in deep thought. Hermione knew better than to think he ever thought about anything deeply.

"Why are you here Malfoy?" She repeated with exaggerated patience.

He didn't move for a moment, and just as Hermione opened her mouth to speak he turned to face her. Their gazes locked and for a terrifying moment, the world was lost. All they could see was each other and all they could hear was a loud rhythmic thump of their heartbeats.

"I don't," he began, breaking through the haze of emotion that surrounded them. "…I don't know."

Light and sound came rushing forth at his admission. Hermione stood, shocked at what she had just heard.

"You…" She glanced away from him and immediately felt the urge to return to his gaze, he had held with his eyes in a way that made her feel safe. It was a strange feeling and certainly nothing she would feel with Malfoy.

"You… What?"

He looked out again, thinking of what to say; how to express the confusion of this moment.

"I don't know why I came here to see you, Granger." Here he paused, inclining his head slightly to the right and turning so that he faced her. His expression was that of confusion and indecision.

"Something made me. It…it was a feeling that drove me to track you down." Again he stopped. Slowly he stepped off the porch and sat down.

The sun had fully risen and bird song echoed in the quiet neighbourhood. Hermione stepped closer to him, feeling the need to try and understand him.

"I found out where you lived from my fathers contacts in the ministry," his words were suddenly flowing and seemed to come with greater ease. "I had a dream about you last night, again. When I woke up…I left my home and came here… To you." He finished with a satisfied twitch of the corners of his mouth.

"But you don't know why?" Hermione asked when she had efficiently recovered enough to speak.

Draco shook his head. "No, and it frustrates me to no end, Granger. Why should I come to you? Why should I even be thinking of you?" He met her gaze, holding her again with his steel stare.

"I don't know. I really don't." She answered honestly, as much for her own feelings as for his.

They stayed there for what seemed like an hour but it mustn't have been of Hermione's parents would have come out to see them.

When at last, Draco appeared to have organised his thoughts, he stood up and smoothed his pants with a long perfected motion.

"There appear to be many things we don't know today, Granger, which is most unlike us."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Yes, that's quite true."

"But I do think I know one thing." He continued, smiling gently.

"Oh?" Hermione was unsure of what he was getting at; she didn't know this Malfoy… This Draco. "And what would that be?"

He raised an eyebrow as though surprised she didn't already know. In her mind she dared to guess, dared to dream. But her mouth dared no speak of it.

When she said nothing he stepped forward and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. She smiled when they parted, feeling as though perhaps, she should have dared.

With his face still close to hers, she felt his words rather than heard them, as he whispered over her lips, "What I wouldn't give to know what this means…Hermione."

She took his hands softly "You want the power of knowledge, don't you?" She teased kindly.

"Yes." He stood up properly, his eyes never breaking away from hers. "I'm a Malfoy, I want all power."

Humour and friendship crackled between them, and with it, a foreign emotion that both were afraid to accept as something they knew.

"You already have it." Hermione answered, pulling him down to kiss him again.

_I dare to accept it…it's love._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's it. I think I rather enjoy writing one shots. Please, please, please drop in a review, tell me what you liked and didn't like. I'd love to hear from you.

The recurring theme of making a decision and daring to do something comes from the poem 'The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock' a poem by the great T.S Eliot. ("Do I dare?" "And how should I presume?") A great poem and foundation to this fic.

Thank you all!

…crystalcloud…


End file.
